The present invention relates to a stabilizing output conveyor for a cigarette packing machine.
In particular, the present invention relates to a conveyor for stabilizing flip-top cigarette packs, and constituting the output conveyor of a packing machine of the type described and claimed in co-pending Italian patent application No. B091A000019 filed concurrently by the present Applicant, and to which full reference is made herein in the interest of full disclosure. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/831,357 filed Jan. 15, 1992 corresponds to that Italian application and its disclosure is incorporated herein by reference.
In the above co-pending patent application, there is described a stabilizing conveyor extending over a cigarette packing machine, for successively feeding the packs along a substantially U-shaped path.